Shinzo DS
by Nalika2431
Summary: ten years after the battle with Lanancuras there was another threat to enterra. a threat large enough to have the Celestial Guardians to send mushra and everyone back to enterra but can they stop them?


Three hundred years have passed since the final battle on Enterra and now there is another threat on the horizon. The human Yakumo and the three Enterrans Mushra Saago and Kutal watched as the sun set down on the planet. The Enterrans Mushra Saago and Kutal watched over Enterra with the power given to them by Mushra's old acquaintances the Celestial Guardians, of which Mushra used to be one. But unknown to the Enterrans was that a new threat was on the horizon and that once again Mushra Saago Kutal home and fight once more.

characters

Mushra

Saago

Kutal

Yakumo

Binka

Este

Ren

Sen

Kids

Yoku

Karaid

Trinity

Tristan

Katrina

Zeth

Brighid

Blade

Celestial Guardians

Kalis- Mushra's brother

Kyero- Mushra and Kalis's best friend

Rokye- Mushra and Kalis's best friend

Taisho

Kyosuke

Karina- Kalis's girlfriend

Alucard

Link- Mushra's best friend as a Guardian

Chapter One: The Reunion

Ten years after the battle with Lanancuras Mushra's two friends Saago and Kutal had joined with Mushra and Yakumo in the stars watching over their home Enterra. However when the rest of the guardians sensed that a much greater threat than Lanuncurus was on its way to Enterra they suggested that the four of them returned to Enterra to counter the threat. But Mushra was worried. He knew that he and Yakumo would be fine but he didn't know about Kutal and Saago. The other guardians sensed their friends doubt and told him that only he and Yakumo would remember them being Celestial Guardians and that Kutal and Saago would have to remember on their own.

"So they won't remember anything?" asked Mushra

"No however you three will have the power to transform into Celestial Hyper Forms. You will know the difference and when they do transform they will then regain their memories of Shinzo." said Kalis

"Alright. Yakumo should we meet up with Binka?"

"Yes that would be wonderful. Although she maybe surprised by me." said Yakumo

"Your friend Binka has been given celestial power, like you Yakumo it will be your job to teach her how to use her powers." said Link "So I'm sure she won't be too surprised."

"I understand." said Yakumo.

"Very well go my friends and be safe." said Kalis

* * *

Meanwhile on Enterra a young woman named Binka was playing with some kittens when she heard a crash outside her house. She told the kittens to stay inside and that she would check it out. She knew that the kittens would protest but she told them that she promised their uncle that she would protect them. So they stayed in the house while Binka went outside to see what had happened, but what she saw she couldn't believe. It was her friends Saago and Kutal, the kittens uncle.

"Saago? Kutal? How-? What-? I'm confused."

"Yeah same here how on Enterra did we get here?" asked Kutal

"I have no idea. One minuet I'm with the kids and the next you two are in my front yard." said Binka

"Really? Now that's strange." said Kutal "The last thing I remember is watching Mushra fly off with Lanancuras."

"Um Kutal? That was almost ten years ago." said Binka

"Yeah but I remember going off to find Mushra. But did we ever find him?" asked Saago

"No we didn't." said Binka sadly. "But something happened with the grave that we dug for Yakumo."

"What happened?"

"There was a huge crash right outside of town and I saw the same color light that Mushra used against Lanancuras over near her grave and when I went to check it out there was no grave for her."

"Wait what? What exactly do you mean Binka?" asked Saago

"Just come and see."

So the three of them went to where they had buried Yakumo after the battle with Lanancuras only to find that there was no grave at all. But that didn't make sense. They knew that Yakumo gave her strength in order to stop Lanancuras but yet here it was in plain site. Because not only was there no grave but Yakumo was standing next to their friends Mushra and Hakuba.

Mushra looked at his three friends and smiled at their confused faces. Just like Kalis and Link said Saago and Kutal didn't remember that they were Celestial Guardians like him and Yakumo. But they didn't have time to catch up because at that moment there was a commotion in the city and the three kittens came running to Binka.

"What happened Este?" asked Mushra

"Some weird creature attacked the city and when he was told to leave he hyper formed and has destroyed half of the city." said Este

"Mushra Yakumo what's going on?" asked Saago

"Now's not time. Mushra you go hold off the Raidrians and we'll meet up with you just as soon as I give the others what they need." said Yakumo

"Right." said Mushra "Ultra Hyper Flame!"

"Ultra Hyper Flame?! Yakumo what is going on?" asked Binka

"After the battle. Mushra and I will explain. But now Saago and Kutal you have to help Mushra and you can do it with these." said Yakumo and she held out their Jewels.

"But how do you have those?" asked Saago "I thought that Lanancuras destroyed them."

"He did but since Mushra was a Celestial Guardian and he regained his hidden memories of Shinzo he was about to reconstruct them."

"So does that mean that Mushrambo exists again?" asked Binka

"Yes Binka it does and not a moment to soon." said Yakumo "But right now we need to go help Mushra. So Saago Kutal will you help us again?"

"Yes." said Saago

"Of course." said Kutal

"Then lets go." said Yakumo

* * *

As Mushra held off the Raidrian Saago and Kutal received their Jewels and changed into their Hyper Forms. The Raidrian was on the verge of destroying the rest of the city along with Mushra when he saw two old friends. "Thanks guys. Now it's my turn. Hyper Flame!"

"What the-? The three of them are Hyper Enterrans?!"

"Yes Karas we are but I'm much more than that." said Mushra

_'What does Mushra mean by that?'_ thought Saago

"Mushra do it Karas is to strong even with you three in hyper mode." shouted Yakumo

"What is it that Mushra can do?" asked Binka

"You'll see."

"Astro Hyper Flame!" shouted Mushra

"Whoa that's the same light that Mushra used to defeat Lanancuras." said Binka

"Yes Mushra is still a Celestial Guardian but he is just in his Enterran form to blend in with the rest of the people plus the other guardians didn't want the Raidrians to know that he was a Celestial Guardian until it was necessary." said Yakumo

"Whoa."

"So you're a Celestial Guardian." said Karas

"Yes I hate doing this but you've left me with no choice. Trust me I don't really like to fight as much as before I met Yakumo but now you've left me with no choice but to destroy you." said Mushra. "You've gone to far when you attacked this town. This town is my home and you will pay for attacking it."

"We'll see." said Karas

"Yes we will." said Mushra.


End file.
